


Thorns

by SireneNomdePlume



Series: The Beast Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beast Severus Snape, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bottom Harry, Creature Fic, Creature Severus Snape, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, fairytale, starts off dark and ends up turning into candy fluff...i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneNomdePlume/pseuds/SireneNomdePlume
Summary: There's a curse plaguing Harry's village, and the only one who can stop it is a vicious beast who lives in the forest and feeds on the village sacrifices. Harry volunteers in the place of one of his friends, but the beast isn't anything he'd ever imagined him to be.





	Thorns

**Once upon a time,** there was a small village plagued by a curse. The only one who could lift the curse was a terrible beast who lived in the forest. But lifting such a curse every year came with a steep price as well, and every six months, the villagers would send one of their own out to meet the monster, never to be heard from again.

In this village lived a young man named Harry, who had two friends whom he loved dearly. They sat near the lake, and Harry watched silently as Ron picked at the grass of the bank.

"They're picking another sacrifice again," Hermione said quietly. Harry huffed a piece of messy hair back with a sigh. His father was the village leader, which meant he was the first one to pick who was sent off to the beast. And the village was running out of young men and women.

"I wonder who'll get it this year," Ron said. "If it's Ginny, I'll go."

"Nonsense, my father wouldn't pick your family," Harry said. The sound of a horn blasted through the air, and both of them stood up, followed by Harry. They made their way to the center of the square, where Harry's father was a stark slice of black against the dusk that started to settle around them.

"This year, we are pulling names from a hat," Father said, and Harry drew in a sharp breath, glancing at his friends. They both blanched, and Ron's hands were clenched into fists as Father dipped his hand into the hat. His dad let out a harsh breath. 

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione let out a ragged sob, and Ron opened his mouth in protest, but not before Harry stepped in front of them both.

"I'll go," Harry said, his voice steel. Father blinked at him.

"Harry..."

"I said I'll go!" Harry cried, blinking furiously. "You can't let her go," he finished.

Father stared at him for a long moment, before the rest of the villagers gathered around Harry and rounded him up to ready him for his journey.

It was nearly night by the time Harry was through. He was wearing a white robe and in his hands, he carried a single red rose. The ritual was simple. The only thing he had to do once he reached the spot in the woods was to prick his finger on the thorns and summon the beast. He walked to the edge of the village, where Hermione and Ron stood first, gathering him in their arms. 

"Harry," Hermione drew in a ragged breath, as Ron said,

"Thanks, Harry. You're the bravest person I know. God, I'll miss you so much."

Harry pulled back with a slight smile. "I'll miss you guys too. Don't think about it too much, alright?" He stepped closer to the gate, before nodding to Father. "Bye." 

He turned on his heel and walked out of the gate, passing through the large field and making his way to the forest, his breath coming out in short spurts. He carried the rose in one hand, careful not to prick his fingers just yet.

Once he reached the large, flat boulder in the woods, he let out a long sigh, lifting the rose up in one hand and dragging his finger over two thorns. Blood beaded on the pad of his finger only to drop down on the boulder, blossoming against the soft moss. Harry glanced to his left and inhaled sharply as he saw what looked like bone lying against the base of the oak tree. 

A rustle sounded behind a nearby tree. Harry jumped slightly, setting the rose down on the rock. He closed his eyes tightly. "I'm ready to die," he whispered.

A low chuckle sounded from behind the large oak tree. Harry opened his eyes but saw nothing in the darkness. The only light that graced him was the moonlight that spilled in the clearing of the forest. 

"They sent their leader's son for me." It was a man's voice, deep and smooth. Harry's heart pounded. He wondered what kind of terrible monster this was. He gazed around the clearing but saw nothing.

"If you're here to eat me, you might as well show yourself, beast," Harry said, forcing the words out as the beast let out a hiss, coming from behind another tree closer to him. The blood was drying on his finger.

"Very well," the beast said, and there was a flutter of black against the moonlight, and in the blink of an eye, a man stood before him. Harry gasped. He wasn't expecting the beast to look...so _human._

He was tall and cut an imposing figure, standing straight before him. Harry could see his face in the dim light. His nose was large and hooked, and his skin was so pale it rivaled the moon itself. But the whites of his eyes were tinged with a glowing red, the irises black as night. His hair was shoulder length and greasy and black as well. Harry took a step backward but the beast followed him.

"You're very brave," the beast mused. "The leader of the village surely wouldn't have sent his son out on his own himself. You must have volunteered."

"I wasn't about to let my best friend meet such a terrible fate," Harry said, glaring at the beast before him. The man's thin lips lifted in a smirk, and Harry gasped as he saw two yellowed fangs peek out from between them. The man snorted and came closer. Harry stood his ground this time. 

"It doesn't have to be terrible," the man said softly. "Come, let me show you..." He extended his hand, but Harry glared up at him instead.

"I won't go down that easily," Harry spat. "You may have lifted the curse, but you're a curse, too."

"You have until dawn breaks to change your mind," the man said softly. "Until then, I'll be waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

The man smiled, but it wasn't comforting at all. "I can make you see things that aren't here, I can soothe your worried mind," he coaxed. "Don't you want to forget everything, and finally be at peace?"

Harry let out a snort. "I'd never be at peace, not like this," Harry said.

The man let out another chuckle. "Most of them say that," the beast said. "But I always offer anyway." He stepped away from Harry and gestured to the boulder where the rose sat. "We'll do it the hard way as usual, then." 

Shaking, Harry sat on the boulder next to the rose. "Just make it quick, whatever it is you're going to do," Harry spat. He shivered as the man came closer and blinked as the beast knelt before him, his black robes whispering against the forest floor.

The man reached up and grasped Harry's arm, lifting it up to his face and closing his eyes as he inhaled. Harry's heart was pounding. He could feel the intake of breath against his skin. The man drew back and dropped Harry's arm, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"They sent a virgin to me," he whispered. Harry swallowed.

"So?" Harry said, but his voice was weak. The man continued to stare up at him silently, before opening his mouth, his fangs sharp and unforgiving in the light.

"They've never sent a virgin before," the man murmured, grasping his arm again and breathing against it as Harry trembled. "How sweet your blood will be. It's such a pity," he finished. Harry snatched his arm back. The beast blinked slowly.

"What's a pity?" Harry very nearly snarled. The beast let out another chuckle, moving even closer to the boulder where Harry sat. The beast grasped Harry's arm once more, this time running a single finger down. Harry's flesh pimpled with goosebumps, and he gasped. His flesh felt like it was on fire, and just from a single touch. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he flushed.

"You've never known another's touch," the man said, his voice soft. "Never heard ragged breaths in your ear, sighing on top of you, a pulse beating against you, pumping harder as you touch."

Harry was shaking. He drew his arm back again, but the man stood up. Harry stared at the man, before saying, "Why would I want something like that?"

"Who wouldn't?" The man bent over him, and Harry fidgeted on the large rock. "It's time," the beast said. Harry closed his eyes. The beast lifted over him, and Harry flinched as he was caged between two wiry arms. Harry moved his head to the side and opened his eyes. He refused to look at this beast as he took Harry's life. The man settled his body over Harry's on the rock and Harry could hear his breath, coming closer and closer to him. Harry shut his eyes again, readying himself for whatever pain this beast would bring upon him.

Harry exhaled harshly as he felt the soft whoosh of breath against his tender neck. He trembled. He could hear the man in his ear, feel his breath curl around his skin. He steeled his body, trying to will himself to become like iron, cold and hardened. He let out a gasp as the beast nuzzled his throat, sighing against him. 

"It really is such a shame," the man said, and Harry's body tightened at the velvet that spilled from the man's lips. "You seem so responsive."

"Please...make it quick," Harry said. The man let out a laugh that came deep from his chest, and Harry opened his eyes but didn't move his head. He inhaled sharply as he felt the light scrape of fangs against his throat. Harry's body seemed to ignite, fire rushing through him at the deceptively gentle touch. He arched his back and felt the beast move away from him slightly. 

"What?" Harry said, and sighed again as the beast ran his fingers down his neck. This time he did move his head, and he turned to look up at the beast, who was staring down at him with wide eyes that seemed to glow in the night.

"You really have never felt another's touch," the beast murmured, and lifted his hand to Harry's throat again, his fingers light against Harry's flesh. Harry drew in a breath as the beast's fingers slowly trailed down, dipping into the neckline of his white robes. Harry let out a gasp as the beast ran his fingers over his nipple. It hardened against the man's fingers, and Harry let out a quick burst of breath.

The beast brushed the top of Harry's robe aside and bent down closer to his chest. Harry was quivering, staring down at the man, who looked up at him through half lidded eyes as his tongue snaked out from between his lips. The beast lowered his head, and Harry could feel the man's hair against him as he dragged his tongue over Harry's nipple. Harry let out a cry, and the beast did it again, this time, drawing his nipple between his thin lips and suckling lightly. 

Harry shook as his hands moved of their own accord, raking through the beast's greasy locks as the man scraped one fang over the hardened peak, taking his other nipple between his slender fingers and rolling it between them. Harry panted, he could nearly feel the heated, liquid warmth soak into his very chest and rush through his veins. "Oh..."

The man lifted his head, but his fingers still tugged at Harry's other nipple as he murmured, "Let me show you, now..."

Harry's head fell back as the beast's fingers stilled, pinching him lightly one last time before resting his hand on Harry's cheek. Harry stared up at him. He didn't know what to say. But he did know that he wanted to feel that again.

"Just...please. Again," Harry whispered, as the beast's lips quirked. "Beast..."

"My name isn't _Beast,"_ the man said. "It's Severus."

Harry turned his head to the side again. "You're still a beast."

The man let out a snort. "Perhaps I am," he said, his voice soft. "But should anyone let a beast do...this?" He leaned down and placed a kiss on Harry's neck. Harry shuddered against the soft, thin lips. The beast's...Severus', then...mouth opened against Harry's throat and sucked another kiss into his skin. Harry groaned, scrabbling his fingers on the boulder, feeling the moss against his fingertips. Severus let out a low, rumbling growl, and Harry gasped as he felt it echo through his whole body. 

"God, please," Harry breathed, "whatever it is you're doing, don't stop..."

"No God here," Severus murmured against him, "only me." He ran his tongue down Harry's neck, and Harry clutched at the rock for purchase against the sensation. The man settled his body down on Harry, and Harry could feel Severus' hardness against his belly. Harry rocked against him as Severus trailed kisses down his throat, then up again, this time rougher, taking a piece of Harry's skin and nibbling at it with blunt teeth. Harry moved his hands up, running his finger's through Severus' hair and grabbing a handful as he bit down lightly. Harry tugged at Severus' hair and moaned.

"Gah..."

Severus let out a chuckle against Harry's throat and lifted himself up again as Harry's hand fell back against the rock. "No...don't stop..." 

"You want more?" Severus purred, and Harry nodded slightly.

"Please," Harry said, and watched as Severus' lips stretched into a slight smile.

"I've never done this with a sacrifice before," Severus said softly. "Are you certain this is what you want?"

Harry swallowed. "I'm going to die anyway," he said. "I just...I..." he cried out and arched into Severus' hand as the man palmed his achingly hard cock. "Ah...please."

"Your wish is my command," Severus breathed, and moved his body down, sliding between Harry's legs and spreading his thighs. Harry moaned softly as his robes were ripped away from him, leaving Harry bare and stretched out on the boulder before the other man. Harry quivered in the cool night air, but he could feel Severus' hot breath steam over his hardness before licking a stripe up his cock. Harry's breath caught in his throat, and he pumped his hips as Severus drew him into the wet cavern of his mouth, moving his hand to cup his balls and roll them. Harry threw his head back and cried out to the moon as if it would hear him.

Harry could feel as well as hear Severus hum around him, and Harry jerked up, grasping at the man's hair again as it spilled onto his thighs. The man released him with a pop, licking at the head of his cock before moving his head even lower. Harry watched in wonder as Severus nosed his balls, tugging the hair lightly between his teeth before moving his tongue down and resting it at Harry's entrance.

Harry drew in a breath and held it until Severus moved, running his wet tongue across his hole as Harry spasmed against his lips. Severus chuckled against him, and Harry let out a yelp as the man began to suckle at his hole. Harry panted, his toes curling as the beast's tongue dipped inside him, curling and arching into him as Harry cried out. The torturous pleasure tremored through his body and after a few moments, the tongue slid out and Harry could feel the man's fangs trail lightly against his tender flesh before lifting his head up. Harry moaned at the loss.

"More," Harry said, and he cursed himself for sounding so weak. Severus touched his entrance with two fingers, and Harry groaned.

"More?" A single finger edged inside of him, and Harry drew in a breath at the burning feel of it. "Can you take much more?"

Harry nodded slightly. Severus let out a dark peal of laughter. "Relax," the man breathed. "Let me in..."

Harry shut his eyes as Severus inched his finger deeper. He jerked as the beast's finger brushed up against a spot inside of him, and sparks lit up under his eyelids.

"Oh!" Harry gasped, his back arching as Severus crooked his finger, drawing it out before slowly scissoring another to rest beside it. "Yes," Harry moaned, and Severus pumped his hand at an achingly slow pace. Harry winced slightly as the man added another finger, stretching him even more. "Gah..."

"You want more," Severus said. "I'll give you more, if that's what you want."

"It is, oh..." Harry groaned, and Severus let his fingers slip out. Harry could hear him murmur something, and suddenly Harry felt slick as his legs fell open even more. The pads of the beast's fingers ran over his entrance, and there was a sound of rustling robes before something hot and heavy rested against him. Harry could feel it's damp heat, thick and hard and wanting. Severus moved forward, and Harry gasped as he pierced him slowly. The man's scent filled his nostrils and made him heady—clover and lemon and musk. 

Severus didn't stop until Harry could feel the crinkle of pubic hair against his skin, and the beast let out a harsh exhale of breath as he paused, Harry trembling against the intrusion. After a few moments, Harry let his head fall back with a sigh, and Severus dipped out before slowly thrusting back into him. Harry gripped the man's now-bare shoulders as he pushed in and out. Harry rocked against him, his cock rosy and hard between their bodies. Severus' hand slipped down to grasp him, and Harry groaned his approval as he looked up at the man, who bit down on his own lip and moaned. 

Harry pulsed around the beast's hard cock at the sound. The man sounded like sin itself, and Harry was giving all of himself...to this...this...

The man shoved harder, stuffing his cock in and out feverishly, his hand speeding up around Harry's hardness. He hit that spot again, and Harry cried out. Severus found the spot, and ground his hips into Harry, moving against it as Harry shuddered and came with a shout. Pleasure wracked his body in sugar-sweet pulses, pumping through him as Severus drew out and thrust back into him wildly. Harry fluttered around the man's cock, sighing as the beast took everything away from him and replaced it with darkness. If this was darkness, if this was death...Harry could greet it willingly now. The man's deep, purring moans were like a song, not breaking once as he continued to thrust into Harry before he stilled. Harry could feel hot wetness burst into him as the beast jerked against him, his breath ragged and his hands clutching at Harry's shoulders. His nails scratched against Harry's skin and dug into him as he came, his head thrown back as he howled like the animal he was. 

Harry could feel the man soften slowly as he dropped his head down on Harry's chest with a low groan. He suckled at Harry's throat before pulling out of him with a sigh, the sound breathy and intoxicating. Harry shuddered again and closed his eyes. The beast moved away, and Harry nearly groaned in protest at the loss of his heat. 

"If you're going to eat me, now would be the perfect time," Harry said quietly, bracing himself for pain. When nothing happened, Harry blinked and stared up at the man. He stood naked next to the boulder Harry was spread across, observing Harry silently. Harry looked at him; the beast was slender, his chest thin and hairless, but a sort of wiry strength graced him. "Thank you." 

Severus snorted and looked away. "Don't thank me," he mumbled. "I'm a monster that lurks in the forest and preys on your people."

"But why?" Harry asked. "Don't you like it?"

"Do you think I like being like this?" Severus hissed. "Hated...reviled...feared..."

"Then why do you do it?"

Severus paused, then let out a long-winded sigh. "Because I need them," he said simply, and Harry left it at that.

"Then kill me," Harry said. "If you need me, do it. But you have to promise me you won't take my friends."

"I can't promise that," Severus murmured.

"You have to," Harry said. "You..." he raked his eyes over Severus again. "Please."

Severus said nothing. The silence was harsh and uncomfortable, and Harry closed his eyes.

"You can stay here," Severus said. "With me."

Harry's eyes snapped open. "What--"

"Stay," Severus breathed, and knelt down beside the boulder. Harry lifted himself up on his elbows to stare at him. "Stay."

"I can't stay in the forest forever," Harry said. "And you...I can't watch you kill my friends."

"I won't," Severus said. "I'll stop. I won't kill them."

Harry exhaled. The beast seemed desperate and so lonely. "That's easy to say," he said, "but how will you eat, then?" 

"I'll find another way," Severus murmured, and lifted his hand up to trace a shape into Harry's thigh. "Somewhere else."

Harry didn't know what to say. Severus inclined his head. "I have a home, you know," the man said softly. "There's another clearing further from here." 

Harry sighed as Severus pinched his inner thigh lightly. "Fine," he said. "But I want to go back, to see my friends. Sometime, at least."

There was a long pause. "Not yet," the beast said, his voice low. "Give it time, and you can see them again."

Harry nodded and stretched his body with a yawn. "Tired," Harry mumbled, dropping his head to his chest with a sigh. 

"You can't sleep here," Severus said, and Harry gasped as the beast scooped him up into his arms and cradled him to his chest. "I'll take you."

"Take me..." Harry murmured, and rested his cheek against the man's chest, feeling his heart beat wildly against him. Harry lay in Severus' arms for awhile as the man walked through the forest, before setting him down on the stoop of a small cottage. Framed in the moonlight, it really did look quaint, and Harry glanced up at Severus.

"You live here?"

"Yes," Severus answered. "And you will, too." He opened the door, and Harry stepped inside. It was small, the walls lined with numerous books. Harry turned to Severus, who stepped in front of him to lead him into a bedroom. "Sleep," Severus murmured, and so Harry lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over his naked body with a soft sigh.

It wasn't until a few moments later that Harry heard the door creak shut. He smiled to himself. Who would have thought that such a thing would have come from meeting a terrible beast?


End file.
